My Really Happy Ending
by Hikari Kaiya
Summary: Rating for Kagome's Lagugage. After Kagome sees Inuyasha with Kikyo, she runs away. But she's in for a surprise when he comes and looks for her. ONE-SHOT! FLuffy at the end!


Hello! This Fanfic is a couple of first for me. This is my first songfic, Inuyasha fandom based, and one shot. See people it is a one shot. I tried to do a one shot but then people asked me to continue it and I had no ideas for it.

Disclaimer said by Karyan: TigerlilyandSugarRules does not own Inuyasha or the song "My Happy Ending" by Avril Lavenge. All she owns is like maybe 15 cents and really funny key chains.

'Blah' is thoughts_  
Blah _is the song  
"Blah" is speech

My Really Happy Ending

She ran away from the scene, the heartbreak, and the betrayal. She never once looked back as he called her name. She just kept running. She couldn't stop until she could find a place that she could sit and cry her breaking heart out.

_So much for my happy ending__  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh…_

She finally found a place that she would be able to be alone. She looked up before she sat down, and noticed that dark angry black clouds that seemed to fit her mood at the moment blocked the sun out, she faintly noticed the raindrops falling down from the sky. Which blended with her tears that flowed freely from her eyes.

_Let's talk this over__  
It's not like we're dead__  
Was it something I did? __  
Was it something You said?__  
Don't leave me hanging __  
In a city so dead__  
Held up up so high__  
On such a breakable thread_

_You were all the things I thought I knew__  
And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted__  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it__  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away__  
All this time you were pretending__  
So much for my happy ending__  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh…_

She had seen him with **_her_**, the clay pot bitch. They had been talking and he said that he still had feels for the clay whore. When she had heard that her heart and her hope was shattered like a mirror that has fallen to the floor, with all of the sound affects to go with it too. He had called her name saying it wasn't what it looked like. Sure like she was going to believe it. She had run off yelling SIT a couple of times to stop him from following and crying along the way.

_You've got your dumb friends __  
I know what they say__  
They tell you I'm difficult __  
But so are they__  
But they don't know me__  
Do they even know you?__  
All the things you hide from me __  
All the shit that you do_

_You were all the things I thought I knew__  
And I thought we could be__  
You were everything, everything that I wanted__  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it__  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away__  
All this time you were pretending__  
So much for my happy ending__  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh…_

" How could I've been so stupid. He loves the clay pot bitch, and I am just the shard detector. I could die right now and he would not even care!" She yelled her misery to her wet and glum surroundings. ' All of this time. Getting to know him, becoming friends, and falling in love. It's not worth this pain.' She angry thought to herself.

_It's nice to know you were there__  
Thanks for acting like you cared __  
And making me feel like I was the only one__  
It's nice to know we had it all __  
Thanks for watching as I fall __  
And letting me know we were done_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted__  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it__  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away__  
All this time you were pretending__  
So much for my happy ending__  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh…_

She heard a twig snap close to her, and saw the reason she was crying. He was soaked and looked really worried. ' Humph. Why should he care? He loves her not me, not the wench, bitch and other things he has called me.' She thought.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Inuyasha slowly made his way over to Kagome. He noticed that she was soaking wet and that her eyes were red and puffy. His heart retched at the sight of her eyes. They looked dull and soulless. Their usual spark that he enjoyed seeing when they fought was gone replaced my hopelessness. That didn't belong in her fiery, beautiful eyes.

"Kagome-"

"Inuyasha, save it for someone that cares! Why don't you go back to your CLAY POT BITCH!" She yelled at him as she reached up and took off his necklace.

Inuyasha stared at her in confusion and wonder. Confusion at why he would go back to Kikyo, when he loved her. And wonder at that she had just sworn, which was a very rare thing.

Inuyasha did something that she didn't expect him to do. He laughed. She started to get angrier with him and was about to slap him on the cheek, when his hand stopped it.

_You were everything, everything that I wanted__  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it__  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away__  
All this time you were pretending __  
So much for my happy ending__  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh…_

" Who said that I loved Kikyo? What if I loved someone else?" He said with in emotion in his eyes that she had never seen in his eyes before. He gently lifted her face higher, by putting his hand under her chin. When he looked into her eyes, he saw what he was looking for. And kissed her gently on the lips. After a few very short seconds, it seemed they pulled apart.

" I love you, Kagome. I have loved you from the moment I saw you." Inuyasha said a few inches from her face, looking right into her eyes. His face took on a very worried look when he saw tears running from her eyes.

" You don't know how long I have longed to hear those words from your lips. I love you, Inuyasha, the way that you are, with all of my heart." Kagome said right through her tears. Inuyasha brought her back in for another kiss. This one was more passionate then the other. Inuyasha's tongue begged for entrance to her sweet delicate mouth. Kagome, without a doubt, let his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues battled and explored each other.

Finally they had to answer the impulse to breathe. Breathing heavy, Kagome snuggled up to Inuyasha. " I love you, Inuy-asha." She said before falling asleep in his lap.

" I love you too, Kagome. I will never cause you pain ever again. I swear."

_So much for my happy ending__  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

So what do you think? Too mushy? Too sad at the beginning? Did it all flow together? Well review and tell me. O'tay?

Also I realized that this is also my first time doing anything romantic. Since my other stories are not even close to it yet. Well I hope you enjoyed it! And R&R!

TigerlilyandSugarRules out! Also this is writen really late at night.


End file.
